


True Purpose

by JBankai89



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Breast Enlargement, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, F/M, Implied Crossbreeding, Implied Pregnancy, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mating, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, Zoophilia, beastiality, butt play, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBankai89/pseuds/JBankai89
Summary: Pokémon Trainer Dinah goes to the Safari Zone to catch an Arcanine for her team, but when she takes shelter in a cave for the night, she does indeed find an Arcanine, but she gets more than she's bargained for...





	True Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm so ashamed. First ever attempt at a story like this. I wouldn't be opposed to writing a sequel, you guys let me know what you think. In case the tags weren't clear enough, this fic contains poképhilia, so if that's not your thing, TURN BACK NOW. It's not explicitly stated in the story, but the MC is over eighteen in this.

True Purpose

 

Dinah cursed as she dragged herself from the river and glared around at this particular area of the Safari Zone.

 _Come to the Safari Zone,_ she thought grumpily while she squeezed out her long, pale pink hair, and tied it in a messy bun on top of her head, _you'll definitely be able to find an Arcanine here, the mountains are loaded with them..._

So deep into the Safari Zone, with an Exclusive Pass that allowed her to stay as long as she wanted, there were no people _or_ pokémon around. Her Pokédex had claimed that packs of Growlithe and Arcanine lived deep in the mountainous regions of the Zone, but so far all she'd managed to find was a Kenghishan with a bad attitude that seemed to think it great fun to push her into the river.

Now soaking wet and shivering a little, she wove through the trees and craggy rock formations, stopping only when she found a cave.

Dinah had come upon it at the most opportune moment—the sky was a deep indigo, and the sun barely a gentle glow on the horizon. She needed to find shelter, and soon.

Though somewhat desperate at this point to rest, Dinah was no amateur Pokémon Trainer, and knew better than to go blundering into an unknown cave without first checking it out. She paused her walking and dug into her violet backpack for her flashlight, and praised every God and Goddess that she'd ever heard of that the waterproof claims of the bag's manufacturer seemed to be at least partially true—everything was damp, but like it had been left in a canvas tent on a humid day, and not like it had been dunked in an ice-cold river barely two hours earlier.

Dinah clicked on the flashlight, and cautiously approached the cave, but immediately found that she didn't need to worry. It was a shallow cave, barely more than an indent in the mountain, and contained no living thing, nor anything that would hint that any pokémon had claimed this place as a den.

The Pokémon Trainer hurried inside, and began to withdraw things from her bag—a micro heater, food, and a towel. She had no spare clothes, having lost her previous ensemble during her trek through Victory Road, but given how remote she was, she wasn't worried that anyone would spot her, anyway, and she was quick to strip off. She laid out the towel, turned on the micro heater, and laid out her clothes flat on some nearby rocks to dry, while she stretched out on the towel and ate her way through a meagre dinner of freeze-dried meats and fruit with water from her canteen.

After she ate, Dinah rolled onto her back with a heavy sigh, and folded her arms behind her head as she stared at the ceiling of the cave, and enjoyed the gentle warmth of the heater drying her skin. Utterly worn out by her adventures that day, she quickly fell asleep.

 

When Dinah next woke up, at first, she wasn't wholly aware that she was actually awake. Carnal pleasure radiated through her, making her heart beat faster and goosebumps raise on her arms. She had to be dreaming, she thought, because the attentions upon her clit was of someone who definitely knew how to perform cunnilingus like a thirsty lesbian, and when she had gone to sleep, she was positive that she had gone to sleep _alone_.

The sensations went lower, and a shuddering moan escaped past Dinah's lips as the tongue began to expertly spear her vagina, diving deeper than a human tongue could reasonably go, and felt strangely warmer than a human mouth generally was, too.

This latter realization caused Dinah to blink bemusedly, and she realized quite suddenly that she was not, in fact, asleep, and the head that she saw buried between her thighs was _not_ a human's head.

It was an _Arcanine._

At first, Dinah could do nothing but tremble and moan, for the pokémon's ministrations on her pussy were sending her into an intense orgasm, and she jerked feebly as she tried to ride it out, her mind utterly clouded by the amazing sensation, and she could not recall any time when she'd ever had oral sex anywhere near this good.

“Oh...God...” she whispered, panting hard as the world came rushing back, but the creature did not seem content to let her go just yet. Dinah wiggled, her limbs feeling like jello as she tried to crawl away from the canine, but one low, warning growl was enough to freeze her movements.

She stared as the creature wormed its way into her tiny cave, and lay partially on top of her as his large, wide tongue began to lave over her left breast. Her nipple hardened from the sensation, the entire C-cup mound jerking from the strength of the licks, the Arcanine's sharp teeth nipping at the blushing bud, before the creature moved to her right breast, and offered it the same treatment.

Aroused again and shivering, Dinah arched her back into the touches, completely ignoring the part of her mind that protested that this was a _pokémon_ , and gave herself over to the pleasure that this creature was bestowing on her.

It did not take long for the Arcanine to stop licking her breasts, and snuffled down her body to her stomach, which he seemed quite keen to inspect for some weird reason. He nudged the flat expanse of tanned flesh, then licked it, the gentle touches causing Dinah to suck in her stomach a little.

Apparently content with whatever it was looking for, the large pokémon shuffled back up her form and lay down on top of her, completely covering her in soft fur. It was in this moment that she also discovered that this particular Arcanine was male—if the thick, hard shaft pressing against her thigh was any indication.

The Arcanine swiped his tongue across her cheek, and Dinah giggled, squirming experimentally as the Arcanine licked her again, this time across her mouth. This startled her slightly, and she opened her mouth to protest, but this turned out to be a bad move, as he immediately took advantage of the available orifice, and slid his large tongue into her mouth.

Arcanine gyrated his hips, grinding his erection against her, while his large tongue swiped across her teeth, the roof of her mouth, and massaged against her own tongue. Paired with the tickling sensation of his fur against her bare skin and the canine cock against her thigh, she eagerly began to meet his strokes, and even closed her mouth around the appendage to suck on it like some sort of strange cock, which Arcanine seemed to deeply enjoy.

After a moment, Arcanine stood up and shuffled back down her body. She whined at the loss of both his warmth and the strange kissing that she had been enjoying so much, but all of that fled from her mind as the pokémon settled down between her legs again, and shuffled forward, nudging and nosing her until her calves were draped over his furry shoulders, exposing both of her openings to him.

“Arcanine,” she began weakly, “what— _oh, God..._ ” she moaned and arched her back as that delightfully talented tongue swiped over her asshole.

His tongue stroked both holes with easy swipes of his long tongue, but he seemed particularly interested in her ass all of a sudden, and seemed quite content to lick it and lightly spear it with his tongue. Dinah was no stranger to sex in all its carnal delights, which had earned her quite a few colourful nicknames from jealous girls her age back home in Saffron City. She hadn't cared much—she had more fun with her pokémon than other people, anyway.

Which in hindsight, certainly made her present predicament make much more sense.

Dinah was still sensitive from her earlier orgasm, and every time Arcanine's tongue brushed over her clit, she jerked feebly, and moaned. She fidgeted with every stroke of his tongue, and each time Arcanine growled in warning, and nipped at her thigh, as though to tell her that _he_ would decide when they were finished.

She did not know how long he had kept at it, but it felt like a very long time to her, caught somewhere between continuous pleasure, and an almost sexual torture as the pokémon teased her, but would not let her get off.

Just when Dinah thought that she might scream in frustration, Arcanine suddenly got off of her, and began to nudge her hip.

It did not take a genius to work out what he was hinting at, and Dinah eagerly rolled onto her stomach and got up on all fours, happily presenting herself to the pokémon.

Arcanine let out a huff, and Dinah guessed that he approved, as suddenly the full weight of the creature was on her back, pinning her down, and he immediately found her opening and thrust inside.

Dinah cried out, her body jerking forward from the force of his thrust, and he immediately set a brutal pace, only his forelegs at her hips stopping her from being thrown forward with every thrust.

The cock inside her was big—indeed bigger than any man she'd ever fucked, and as the Arcanine cleaved her with his long, thick shaft, she felt the creature ruin her. How could she go back to men after _this_? This wild pokémon was a better lay than all of them combined.

“Yes, yes!” she panted, her chest bouncing with each thrust, and the wet slap of his furry sac hitting her ass making her moan even more. “Please, don't stop! Fuck me, mate me, _breed me!_ ”

The last two words caused Arcanine to growl, and he lurched forward to bite at her throat, not hard enough to break the skin, just enough to hold her in place. Dinah gasped at the sensation, and let out another moan as she felt him force his knot into her, sealing them together as thick ropes of hot cum sprayed her insides. He kept pumping his hips, as though trying to force the substance deeper into her, and she shuddered as another orgasm hit her, and her stomach distended ever so slightly from the sheer volume of semen now implanted in her cunt. She moaned and squirmed, which earned her another warning growl, and she forced herself to stop moving and instead her head dropped forward in total submission, while Arcanine began to tend to her while he waited for his knot to shrink.

He licked the sweat off her back, he nudged her hair until it fell out of its bun, and he seemed to be trying to groom the long locks interspersed with nips to her throat and shoulder blades, while he continually rocked his hips, thus forcing her to move with him.

Dinah kept herself as still and pliant as a marionette, while she enjoyed the soft touches that the canine pokémon were bestowing on her. They felt so wonderful, so comforting, that when his knot began to shrink and he pulled himself from her, she almost wept at the loss.

Surprisingly, after Arcanine pulled out, he did not leave, as she expected him to. He curled in on himself, licking his cock clean as it shrunk back into its furry sheath, then bowed forward to clean her more thoroughly. She tried to not react to the long sweeps of his tongue as he licked her legs, her pussy, her face, once more bestowing upon her those strange tongue kisses that she enjoyed so much. She twisted her tongue with his, reaching up tentatively to run her fingers through the thick fur on the sides of his muzzle and along his throat, and tried to not complain too much when he deviated from her mouth and moved to lick her breasts.

This time, he seemed to be spending much more time tending to them, though she had no idea why. His large tongue laved over her nipples, making them hard, but did not alternate nearly as much, and merely lay partially on top of her, and partially to the side of her, licking her breasts like a pair of ice cream cones.

Dinah counted nearly half an hour of this meticulous licking, when suddenly a sharp pain lanced through her chest, and she hissed sharply. She looked down, and her mouth dropped open in shock as her breasts were _much_ bigger than she remembered them to be.

Almost a full cup larger, and still pert, with perfectly round and small nipples, somehow, Arcanine's attentions had made her breasts get bigger.

 _But how?_ She wondered, and gasped as Arcanine nudged her left one with his cold nose, and she shivered, for they were terribly sensitive, and that small touch shot through her like an electric current.

Liquid began to bead on the tips of her nipples, and slowly, she began to understand. Arcanine closed his mouth around her left one, and like a newborn babe, began to suckle, drinking her milk greedily, while she shuddered and moaned at the delicious sensation.

As the pressure she had felt building in her chest began to ebb, Arcanine switched sides and drank from her right breast, then he curled around her like some sort of big furry pillow, and went to sleep.

Dinah, utterly worn out from the activities, curled up with the pokémon, and quickly followed suit.

 

~*~

 

When Dinah next woke up, it took her a moment to realize that she was moving.

Lying on a slightly rounded expanse of fur, she opened her eyes to see herself surrounded by mountains, and she was draped naked over the back of the Arcanine as he wove his way through the passes.

“What the...” she said, and began to squirm. “Arcanine,” she said, still a little groggy, “put me down! I need to go back and get my things—my clothes, my pack! It's all back in the cave!”

Arcanine's lip curled back in a silent snarl, and he turned his head ever so slightly to glare at her. Something in the look told her that she wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.

Not that she would take this lying down. Glaring at the creature, she slipped off his back, and turned to hurry back the way they had come. Arcanine let out a loud bark, and corralled her in a few loping steps, pinning her to one of the pass's walls. He stared down at her intensely, with an almost human intelligence, and licked her mouth once. Before she could work out what this meant, he bowed his head and scooped her up with a protesting squeak from the human, and trotted off again.

 _I'll just have to try and get back once he's asleep or something..._ she thought as he bumped and jostled her on his back, only stopping again at sunset, when he found another cave, and carefully laid her down inside.

This particular one was lined with straw and leaf litter, thick enough that it was almost as soft as a real bed, but despite the obvious signs of use, Arcanine seemed to have deemed it safe enough.

After he had laid her down, Arcanine pressed his nose to her throat, and snuffled down her form, stopping only when he'd reached her stomach, where he let out a low growl.

“Arcanine, what— _ack!_ ” she squeaked as he flipped her over with one sharp shove of his nose, and he continued to insistently nudge her until she was on all fours again, and he circled her quickly, and began to lick at her pussy with renewed fervour.

Dinah rested her head on her arms and lifted her ass high in the air, she trembling and moaning as he lapped up her juices and teased her clit, reducing her to a shuddering mess of arousal.

“Oh, God,” she moaned, “please don't stop...don't stop...”

She shuddered when Arcanine mounted her, but this time she expected it, and was prepared to take his weight. He locked his front paws once more around her waist, and after two jabs and misses, he hit home, and slid straight into her.

Dinah keened, and pressed back into the cock, panting hard as he began to pump into her roughly, showing little concern for her own comfort as her knees scuffed against the ground and his claws dug uncomfortably into her hips. She hardly noticed however as she revelled in the sensation of this creature plowing into her, and as he bit down at her throat and unloaded another huge amount of cum into her womb, she thought she might cry—never in her life had she felt so complete that she did at that exact moment. Locked together with the Arcanine, she felt like she'd finally found a purpose—something that made her happy. Sure, being a dog pokémon's fuck toy wasn't the most dignified job in the world, but it made her happy—beyond happy.

She went to sleep that night curled up in the canine's warmth, and she let out a soft, contented sigh as he licked her now very large breasts, suckling the milk that trickled from them, and as she dozed, he moved his nose to her belly, and gave a sniff, and his tail thumped a few times against the floor of the cave.

Successfully pupped, Arcanine licked the face of his mate, and his tail wagged again as she opened her mouth to accept his tongue in a sloppy, awkward kiss. Whether the human knew it or not, she was his, and he had no plans on letting her go. Dinah relaxed again into his warmth, and he curled around her protectively while he lapped at her belly. Soon, she would be swelled with his pups, and he looked forward to breeding her again.

 

-End

 


End file.
